sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reunion
The Reunion occurred 50 years after the Eteno and Dhragolon empires stopped the Grox from using the ancient superweapon, the Galaxy Buster, to destroy the Milky Way. Now, Karrel seeks to return to Malisk II in order to properly document their encounters. Part 1: In Search of the Eteno Dhragolon Karrel was in his Dragon Cruiser in the Malick Cluster recording a journal entry. Fifty years had gone by since he last saw the Eteno. He had matured physically resembling an adult Dhragolon more. His moustache had grown a little as well. "King Rustiagon Karrel's Journal - Year 7,700 Py0 It's been fifty years since we last encountered the Eteno. Our encounter was much too brief. I have decided to return to the remote colony of Yanya in an attempt to rediscover these people. We must further document their culture and even the coordinates of their homeworld. We must further develop our alliance." After Karrel finished, he said, "Computer, set a course for Yanya," and the Dragon Cruiser took off. Yanya was quite far and it was much too risky to pass through Grox territory again. The trip was quite lengthy. It took several days to get there. After arriving at Yanya, he begun his search in the nearby by sectors. However, soon enough, he ran into trouble. An unknown large alien ship approached him. "What is that? I've never seen anything like it?" Next to it was a familiar looking ship though he couldn't put his finger on it. The larger ship fired a laser which destroyed half of the familiar one. Karrel intercepted the radio signals travelling between the two ships. "Don't lie to the Kklxin! We are the creators of the most destructive weapons in the universe!" "I'm telling the truth. The Galaxy Buster is no more!" Karrel fired a missile at the Kklxin fighter to intervene with the conversation. "Oh, what's this, a Dhragolon? I didn't expect this, but I've got to leave now." The Kklxin took off at warp speed leaving the familiar ship to itself. Soon, Karrel sent a message to them. "This King Rustiagon Karrel of the Dhragolon Kingdom. Are you in need of repairs?" On-screen appeared an Eteno. It looked like Lietenant Bankely, but was not quite like him. He had a slightly different body structure, yet had a similar face. The Eteno responed, "Could it be? Are you really the legendary Rustiagon Karrel who assisted us in stopping the Grox from destroying the whole galaxy? It must be you!" "Yes it is me. I have returned. I feel like I have seen you before. Do I know you?" "Well, my father once told me he actually met you in person. I never thought I would be able to do the same." "So, fellow Eteno, what is your name? Eteno "I am Captain Phillip Bankley of the ENS Desserhau. It is an honor to meet you, sir. " "You are the son of Jeremiah Bankley?!" "Yes sir." "It is wonderful to meet you. I am on a journey to find Malisk II again and I came across this little scuffle." "Yeah, we're just a Gunboat. No way we could've stood up to that Cruiser. Thank you for driving it off. We've been at war with them for over 20 years!" "That long? Can you lead me to Malisk II?" "Sure thing! Keep close." The Desserhau turned to face the Sius system, and started engaging its warp drive. Karrel did the same. Once they arrived near Malisk II, Karrel was immediately hailed by the military. "The Dragon Cruiser? It is King Rustiagon Karrel! By the sweet mother of mercy!" One of the space controllers yelled. "May I dock somewhere?" Karrel asked on an open channel to Desserhau and the controllers. "There is a pad on top of the Imperial Palace on the surface availible, sir!" A controller said. "Thank you. Captain Bankley, could you please meet me there once your ship docks wherever it is docking?" "Of course, Your Highness." "I'll see you there." Karrel flew down to the surface and landed on top of the Imperial Palace. He got out of the ship to meet a squad of soldiers and an elderly Eteno with them. "Karrel? Heheh, I knew you didn't die!" Vole said happily. "Supreme Commander Vole Monore?!" "Hehe, not Supreme Commander, but still Vole." "Its wonderful to see you again, Vole." "You too. You look as young as you were when we worked together for a short time." "Well, we don't age nearly as fast as you do." "Eh? Oh, of course. Sorry, my memory is horrible nowadays. What happened to you when you... eh... ah! When you gut sucked into the black hole?" Dhragolon